Early Riser
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: Harry Potter finds out what can happen when you get out of bed early enough in the morning. Please review, every comment helps.


Early Riser

Summary - Sometimes it pays to get out of bed early.

01

For the first time in weeks, Grimmauld Place was not bustling with movement, almost every member of the Order of the Phoenix was out in the field and there were no meetings taking place. It was extremely early in the morning, about five thirty, those that had to remain at the house were either all asleep or in bed and staring at the ceiling.

Harry Potter belonged in the latter category, having woken from a bad dream thirty minutes or so ago, he had decided he didn't to close his eyes again in case he had another one. His best friend Ron Weasley snored in the bed next to him, so Harry didn't want to get up and move around and potentially derive someone else of the sleep he wasn't getting himself.

Instead he tried to remember the dream he had, which was proving difficult. No doubt it had something to do with Voldemort, what he was up too, what he was thinking, where he was going. It was all quite a blur in Harry's eyes, he saw flashes of tall buildings, then large open grass lands and mass bodies of water. But mostly, it was just darkness, and he could not find the light.

He felt frustrated, he felt sweaty and he had a thought that maybe if he went and took a shower, he may be able to come up with some fresh thoughts. Careful not to wake Ron, he got out of bed and grabbed a fresh towel and head for the door. The tricky part was undoing the lock that Ron had installed to keep out Kreacher, but Harry was thankful his friend was such a deep sleeper, so he was able to leave without very limited trouble.

Outside on the landing, it became clearer how early in the day it was. The house was even more quiet than he had first thought, there was literally no sound to be heard at all, except for the distant noises wafting in from out in the street and the slight rattling of the old pipes in the walls. Harry moved down the flight of stairs with light footsteps, the bathroom was conveniently on the floor just below and so he got there in no time.

He paused on the threshold because he heard running water. He assumed someone was using the tap, because the door was opened by a crack and so he pushed it open without even thinking and as a result he got quite a shock. Hermione Granger was standing over by the shower, she was fiddling with the taps and all she was wearing was her underwear.

Harry hesitated for the longest time ever in his life. His feet became rooted to the spot, his eyebrows rose up into his hair and his eyes widened in shock and looked his friend up and down. After a few moments of Harry continuing to in the sight of her curves, Hermione turned around to find him there, staring.

'Harry!' she said, getting the shock of her life and reaching for a towel to cover herself.

'Hermione, I'm sorry,' he said quickly, and he instinctively looked down. 'I didn't know you were… I mean… I didn't mean to stare at your… err… I just thought someone was just using the tap-'

'You scared me!' she snapped at him, looking upset. 'What are you doing up so early?'

'I err… couldn't sleep,' Harry said, he looked up and saw the familiar expression of her face that made him know she was concerned.

'You had another dream, didn't you?' she said, stepping forward and letting her guard down a little.

'It's not a big deal Hermione, alright?' he told her, not wanting another lecture. 'I was just going to have a shower and clear my head.'

'Oh, well, you should,' Hermione said, picking up her nightgown. 'I'll come back later-'

'No, that would be rude of me,' Harry said, stopping her from leaving. 'You go first, I'll come back.'

'Harry, it's fine, I'll go,' said Hermione, she stopped right in front of him and smiled.

She still had her towel and nightgown clutched to her body, though it was no longer hiding all of her curves. He surveyed her up and down again, raised an eyebrow at her and then pushed the door behind him closed. Harry then took her towel and nightgown from her and cast them aside, causing her to look alarmed.

'Maybe we both stay?' he suggested, shrugging.

'Harry…' she said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

'Well…' Harry said, looking over her shoulder towards the shower. 'The water has already been running for several minutes, right? We shouldn't waste any more than we can, right? There's a drought remember?'

'That's right, there is a drought,' Hermione agreed, giving him a look. 'But Harry, we shouldn't-'

'Why not?' Harry asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated. Her arms dropped to her side and she seemed unable to come up with an immediate answer. She blinked, turned away from Harry and began to walk back towards the shower. Harry thought about following but waited, and Hermione stopped about half-way across the bathroom.

'Turn around,' she said to him over her shoulder. 'Until I get-'

'Why?' Harry asked her. 'I'm going to end up seeing-'

'Harry just do it!' Hermione said through gritted teeth and Harry, who shrugged, gave in and turned around.

Hermione took her underwear off and stepped into the shower and fiddled with the taps to get the temperature right.

'Okay,' she called out, forcing Harry to look around and find she'd disappeared behind the curtain. 'I guess I'm as prepared as I'll ever be.'

Harry approached the shower, removed his trousers and boxers and then it was his turn to hesitate. The idea of sharing a shower with a naked Hermione Granger had made its way down to his groin, which had given him somewhat of a response, and made him self-conscious. He wondered if Hermione would see it and immediately believe Harry was expecting her to do something with it, when in reality he would settle for her to not just laugh at it.

He threw caution to the wind and stepped through the curtains and into the shower, where, sure enough, Hermione was pressed against the opposite wall, she had arms covering her bits and her eyes flew immediately south. Her eyes grew wide in shock, her eyebrows both rose simultaneously and then she gave him a fierce look that he himself translated as "not going to happen".

But at least she didn't laugh.

'I'm not sure what you're expecting,' Hermione said with a small smile, 'but I'll take it as a compliment, for now.'

'I don't intend on doing anything but wash,' Harry said, trying to look innocent, even though he wasn't, yet technically he was. 'We're just sharing a shower to save water, remember?'

'Right,' Hermione said in a slow way, giving him a look that said she didn't believe him for a minute.

'Come on, turn around,' Harry told her, 'I'll wash your back.'

He grabbed the soap bottle Hermione had brought with her and held it up to show her. She gave him a look of amusement and turned away from him, making her arse the first feature of her body that he'd had a reasonable look at. He tried not to stare at it as he poured some soap onto his hand and began to rub her back. She still seemed uneasy about the situation, she filched slightly at his touch and he noticed when her back arched to try and move away from his touch.

He knew she was not revolted by him, but perhaps instead that she was attempting to come to terms with her best friend washing her bare back in the shower. After Harry rubbed the soap into her immediate back and shoulders, his hands began to move lower and she made an odd movement again.

'Umm… Harry,' she said nervously, 'it probably isn't necessary for you to go any lower.'

A smirk appeared across Harry's face that his friend couldn't see.

'What, you don't wash your bottom?' Harry asked in amusement.

'I do!' Hermione said, she was glancing over her shoulder at him. 'But only I ever have and maybe it should stay that way-?'

'Come on, Hermione, I'm your friend,' Harry said, 'what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't up to the task of washing your bottom?'

'A normal one?' she suggested, shrugging.

'I'd be a terrible friend,' he said warmly, 'I don't ever want to be a terrible friend to you, Hermione. Just… relax.'

Her shoulder slouched, giving her a defeated look, she nodded her head and he reached down with both hands and grabbed her arse. She went completely rigid, which was the complete opposite of being relaxed but at least she did not turn around and slap him. With her bottom in his hands, he gave it a few squeezes to see if she would order him to stop or pull away. When she didn't, he began to run his hands over it instead – in reality he was soaping it, but in his head, he was worshipping it.

After a small amount of time, Harry plucked up the courage to move one of his hand between the cleft of her cheeks and that was apparently where the line was. She pushed his hands away and turned around to face him, her eyes narrowed fiercely, and her lip curled.

'We should stop,' she whispered, her eyes remaining darting between south and north at an alarming rate.

She seemed to forget that she was naked also. Her hands didn't try to cover herself and the first thing that Harry noticed were her nipples, which appeared to be rock hard in response to his fondling.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked, squirting more soap onto his hands. 'Your body suggests something else.'

Harry seized the opportunity of Hermione looking down at her own chest to reach forward with both hands and cup her breasts. Hermione gasped and her back arched automatically into his hands and he squeezed, rubbed and cupped them. His thumbs rolled over her hard nipples which could have cut glass and a small moan escaped Hermione's lips, which shocked even her.

Once they were covered in soap his hands trailed in a downwards direction again and Hermione's eyes widened as he ran his hands across her stomach, over her hips and into her neatly trimmed pubic hair.

'Wait…' she whispered softly, attempting to stop his hands.

But Harry was tired of waiting. His dominant hand moved between her legs and started rubbing her there. Hermione moaned and grabbed his wrist with both hands. It was unsure if she was trying to force him to stop or continue, there was no real force either way and she seemed to be in shock more than anything. He rubbed her crotch long enough to be covered in soap and then pulled away to let her regather herself and step into the flowing water and rinse.

For whatever reason, Hermione seemed to loosen up. She snatched the bottle of soap from Harry's hands, turned him around and start washing his back. Harry was taken by surprised when she mimicked his actions, starting at his shoulders and working her way down to his backside. She did what he had done when she got there too, rubbed it, gave it a little squeeze and then added a slap for good measure.

Harry was left speechless. Where had his shy best friend gone?

He turned around to stare at her curiously, and then her hands found his chest and she was leaning in to kiss him. It seemed that she no longer could hide her arousal from him, and whilst they kissed, one of her hands slipped downwards and grabbed a hold of his erection. She started stroking him, and unlike how he had used the cover of washing her with soap to rub her, she picked up her speed and was blatantly jacking him off.

Harry was young, inexperienced and so horny that he was never going to last very long in that situation. They had time to slip their tongues into each other's mouths and moan once or twice. But when Hermione reached down with her other hand and squeezed his balls, that was what carried him over the line.

He came with such a velocity that it splattered down her thigh and leg and it broke them from their kiss. Harry could only stand there and look mortified as he recovered from his orgasm, whilst Hermione looked down to survey the mess with a perplexed face.

'Sorry,' was all Harry could mutter after she had looked back up at him with raised eyebrows.

But then, to his amazement, she burst out laughing and within moments Harry could help but put a smile on his face. She removed all doubt from his head that he'd done anything wrong, then they started cleaning up and rinsing themselves under the water. They spoke little as they grabbed their own towels, dried their respective bodies and then exited the bathroom.

They were relieved to find the house was as quiet as it had been when they left it, no one was coming downstairs at an inconvenient moment to find them exiting the shower together wrapped in only towels. In high spirits, they smiled each other and went their separate ways.

Harry could hear Ron's snoring even before he got back into the room. He stepped in, bolted the door again and wandered over to his bed to get dressed in silence.


End file.
